The onset of hand-writing recognition software in devices such as laptops has seen a significant advance in technology, but this new technology also comes logistical concerns that need to be addressed. Every device that has the capability of handwriting recognition must also include hardware to be used to electronically communicate the data. This data is then interpreted by the processor of the computer. After a user is done transcribing data to the device using an electronic writing tablet and compatible electronic pen, it is understandable that human error can result in the separation of the pen from the computer tablet itself, which is typically part of a larger device such as a laptop. Many times the electronic pens are forgotten or lost. However, the cost of electronic pens can be significantly high and they cannot be easily and readily replaced. Without the compatible electronic pen, the tablet becomes unusable. The same considerations apply to pens used as pointing devices.
To address the above concerns, one method for ensuring that the electronic pen and writing tablet remain in close vicinity to each other so as to not lose or misplace the electronic pen includes fastening both objects to opposite ends of a cord so that it is not possible to separate the two. This can also create the inconvenience of having the cord obstruct a clear writing path on the tablet for the user and can be difficult to manage.